


Paint my World with the Color of You

by shooshie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Additional tags will be added as story progresses, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, Light Smut, M/M, Martial Law - Freeform, Violence, artist!jaebum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shooshie/pseuds/shooshie
Summary: It's against the law.But Jinyoung is willing to risk his life just to be able to witness the creations of the one named 'Defsoul'.





	1. The one named Defsoul

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter will be a short one, just a taste of what I'm giving out there lolol  
> The plot is something I just pulled out of nowhere so I'm improvising everything, I apologize.
> 
> If the storyline may have similarities to another fanfic, it may be coincidental. I have no intention of plagiarizing.

_Just got to go through another day._

 

 

Jinyoung repeated these words in his mind as he walks down the sidewalk, carrying his school bag over his shoulder. His thoughts were interrupted as a group of people were gathered in front of a building, all looking up with curious faces. Jinyoung didn't really care much as he just wants to get to school as quickly as possible. 

He was about to circle around the crowd when his eye caught three people wearing uniforms that label them as authority. 

_"What could be so important that the police have to be here?",_ Jinyoung thought. 

Not knowing why, he decided to look up and figure out what all the fuss was about. And oh boy, he did not regret any of it. In front of the building wall was enveloped by floral and spiral designs as different colors compliment them. This surprised Jinyoung, all of them did. 

"He's at it again!", one of the police shouted. 

"Code 5212! Another 'Defsoul' situation", another spoke into his communicator. "The rest of you go about your business before we decide to **interrogate** each and every one of you!" 

By that, everyone left. Jinyoung did too, quickly walked away from the area in fear of the police. You see, South Korea is under Martial Law. The country is on edge with the activists or the ones who rebel, so in order to keep everything in order they take any means that would oppose the government. Even the many forms of art. This prevents any uprising, anything that would  _inspire_ the people to fight for their freedom. 

This made the country dull and gray. Trees and other plants were withering due to the lack of care. People were afraid to even leave their houses but they still need to work, earn money. Silently hoping that this nightmare would end. 

_"Defsoul? What kind of idiot would go against the law like that?",_ Jinyoung questioned himself. Finally reaching his place of education. Well, more like a place where they teach you only the things that the government wants you to know. 

Though not going to lie, Jinyoung was thankful he was able to see something beautiful today. He was getting tired of his lifeless neighborhood. Seeing something like that makes him feel so refreshed. 

_"Sadly it's going to be removed",_ Jinyoung thought.

Jinyoung entered his classroom and sat at his usual seat which is by the window at the back. He's really not the sociable type, preferring to isolate himself away from his classmates. Though he's not really a total outcast, he does have friends but they aren't in the same class as his which is disappointing. 

_"Defsoul"_ ,Jinyoung whispered to himself as he looked out the window, wondering if he's able to see more of his creations.

 


	2. It's always the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung's life through the day in school. Always the same
> 
> but maybe it could be different today.

_7:45 am_

Almost time for homeroom and the classroom have been filled up by students one by one. Silent whispers can be heard around the room, probably some random gossip Jinyoung wouldn't like getting involved in. A civilian who talks badly about the government or even anything that would go against the higher ups would get punished, students are not an exception.

"Did you see that mural on the depot building?"

"Defsoul is so cool."

"That guy have such balls of steel to even attempt something like that."

Jinyoung couldn't avoid eavesdropping, not like he's interested in gossip but they were talking about this Defsoul person. Mentioning his name might cause the whole room in big trouble. They're practically talking about a rebel who might add fuel to the flame. The authority's abuse of power is hard enough to handle as it is.

The whole room suddenly turned silent as the homeroom teacher along with a police walked in. This person is carrying a rifle, with a stern look on his face, making eye contact with each student as he walked down the room to the back of the class. This is normal nowadays. Each classroom will have someone assigned to watch over the lectures throughout the day.

Any word about the rebellion or the government will be sent to god-who-knows where. It's classified information, civilians aren't allowed to know and Jinyoung is not curious enough to even bother. Though all he knows is that they take people who are suspicious or those who bad mouth the authority. Yes, it has happened before. Jinyoung saw how the student in front of his seat was filled with wounds and bruises he couldn't even describe. Other students tried confronting him on what happened when he was taken. The guy just hang his head low, murmuring to himself while clutching on to his uniform. The next day, he never came back. His chair, empty.

Everyone became cautious after that. Thinking twice before saying anything.

"Alright, class settle down. I will be doing a quick roll call before Officer Kim would give his lecture.", The teacher referring to the police at the back of the class who was giving everyone the bad eye.

"That's strange, they don't give lectures unless there's something wrong.", Jinyoung thought. He formed his hands into a fist under his desk, feeling anxious as to why they were going to be given a lecture.

Roll call passed by a second, all student present and anxious like Jinyoung. No one knows what's going to happen. Everyone's eyes followed the movement of the officer as he walked in front of the class. His hands still holding the gun.

"Listen up, you little nitwits! I know all of you are aware of what happened earlier and who Defsoul is" ,the officer bluntly said.

Each student avoided eye contact after the mention of the infamous name of a certain rebel.

"You all know what happens to rebels. THEY.ARE.TO.BE.EXECUTED!", the students flinching when the officer started shouting. "HE HAS VIOLATED THE LAW! THOSE WHO IDOLIZE HIM OR EVEN ATTEMPT IN JOINING HIM WILL DIE IN ANY HORRIFIC WAY POSSIBLE!"

Officer Kim glared in every direction of the room, his intimidating presence made the air tight and hard to breathe. Jinyoung shouldn't fear anything since he hasn't done anything that would oppose anybody. But why does he feel afraid?

Is it because he admired the mural earlier?

Or was it that he desired to see more?

"Why is it have to go an extent where people are sentenced to die just for admiring a painting on a wall?", Jinyoung thought, furrowing his eyebrows. "What has this Defsoul guy done to the government to have everyone this edgy?"

Usually the forensics department would immediately solve cases like this. They are definitely taking their time on this one rebel.

"He must be some sort of ninja to be able to dodge the whole police department like that.",Jinyoung silently giggled from the thought.

Officer Kim ending his **lecture** with a reminder that another word about Defsoul someone will be prosecuted. Then quickly returning to the spot he stood at the back of the class.

Jinyoung sighed in relief that the Officer's rants was over. He was supposed to be used to this by now but he knows this wasn't right. Sadly, he couldn't do anything about it.

  
Hours have passed and it was lunch break. Probably the only time Jinyoung gets to see his friends on a school day.  
The cafeteria is not rowdy, there were still police officers watching everyone in the sidelines. Students silently waiting in line for their food. There were still allowed to talk to one another at least. But one wrong word, who knows what's going to happen.

"Guys, have you seen that mural earlier? Defsoul's the shit." BamBam whispered, one of Jinyoung's friends. He's pretty much the hyper one. Always talking and talking. Jinyoung's worried that one day they won't be able to see him again.

"Be quiet before the wrong person hears you." Mark said, shushing BamBam while checking if anyone heard them. Mark's the oldest one out of the three. The responsible one, the older brother.

These three are friends since they were kids. Growing up watching their world dying in the hands of their so called leaders of the country. Though BamBam was still able to stay optimistic and cheered them up, saying that there will come a time that someone would save the day. That maybe one day their dreams will come true, that the future would be in their favor.

"You guys are boring. We need a little spice in our lives.", BamBam pouted.

"Not if that spice would be the cause of our deaths." Mark solemnly said.

Jinyoung agreed with Mark. None of them wanted to die. They have witnessed many deaths, executions, and live tortures in the past. They know that the oppression that they are receiving is wrong but they have no power to fight back.

"Alright, I'll stop talking about it if it makes you guys feel at ease.", BamBam sighed.

 Jinyoung placed a hand on BamBam's shoulder, comforting the younger. Not having the appetite after what happened during homeroom. It's also something about Defsoul that he can't shake him off of his mind but he's not stupid to blurt out about it in public.

They continued lunch, Mark urging Jinyoung to eat his before he forces him to. BamBam being his usual self, now being careful on what he talks about. Silently laughing after each others jokes. It was nice that they could still have moments like these.

  
The school bell rang, indicating the end of their lunch break. They bid each other their good-byes and promises, that they would survive another day.

Jinyoung walked through the hallway along with students who are also on the way to their classrooms. Lost in his thoughts, he wasn't able to foresee someone bumping into him. Causing him to trip and landing on his sides.

"Hey! Sorry, I'm really late for class. I need to go."

This stranger gave a quick bow and ran off down the hallway. Jinyoung stood up looking pissed while brushing off the dirt on his uniform.

"Asshole." ,Jinyoung scoffed. "He didn't even help me up."

Jinyoung was about to walk off when he noticed something on the floor. He picked it up and he knew it was their school I.D.

"It must belong to that guy."

He didn't really get a good look on his face since he immediately ran off, so Jinyoung wasn't sure. Looking at the photo on the I.D, this person is pretty good looking. Jinyoung admits that. His jet black hair styled to the side, sharp nose, and the cat like eyes complimenting the rest of his features. Wow, this guy's gorgeous. 

"Im Jaebum, huh?"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, I'm sorry if I'm a shitty writer. It's been so long since I wrote a fanfic.   
> You'll see more character interactions in the next chapter so yeahh


	3. The familiar cat like eyes

School hours ended in a flash. Students hurried home or wherever they are free to go to, some along with their friends and some being picked up by their parents. Jinyoung on the other hand stood by the school gate, hands in his pockets and watched everyone pass by him.

He wasn't really sure why he's waiting for him. Im Jaebum, the guy who bumped into him earlier. Jinyoung could have just left his I.D in the Disciplinarian Office and let the old cranky lady there handle it. But he's right there, waiting.

Maybe he's just really bored and he had nothing to do. If you're going to talk about homework, Jinyoung would've finished it already. He finds school pretty easy and it's just something to keep him occupied.

Any hobbies?

Well, Jinyoung loves reading books but hey, news flash- literature is banned too. Practically all the things he loved to do are illegal. He just wishes he could leave this place and maybe go to England or France. Anywhere but this place.

Due to the Martial Law, the police and the military took over. Securing every corner of South Korea. Making sure no one leaves without a proper permit and documentation. With the law initiated, those things are hard to achieve if your under or a working class. Pretty sure if you have the dough, it would be easy for you to get the hell out.

Unfortunately, this is how life is for them.

People are still allowed to do things they do regularly before the law was announced. They could have fun. The children are still allowed to play outside. People can go in the malls, do some shopping. Probably the only difference is that there could be a gun pointed to your head.

 

  
Jinyoung pulled out the I.D from his pocket and examined it once more, making sure that he remembers his face.

Placing back the item in his pocket and observing each person's face as they leave the premises.

  
_None so far._

_Where is he?_

 

  
"Hey, Jinyoung!"

Looking over the source of the voice. It was BamBam running towards him, waving his hand as he held on to his shoulder bag.

"What'chu doing? Anything interesting?" BamBam grinned while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Nothing, just waiting for this guy to return his I.D." Jinyoung sighed. "Though it seems that I might have missed him."

"Is this your boyfriend you never told me about?!" BamBam gasped.

Jinyoung let out a sarcastic laugh and slapped BamBam's arm. The two were pre-occupied by each other's conversation to notice a figure approaching them.

"I swear BamBam, I could hear your voice from inside the school building." Mark's sudden appearance caused BamBam and Jinyoung to jump.

"Jesus Christ, you're going to give me a heart attack Mark!" BamBam gasped as he placed a hand over his chest.

"Well you deserve it!" Mark uttered, crossing his arms. "And it's hyung to you brat!"

Mark pinched the younger's cheek while telling him to review his studies on honorifics. Jinyoung who's right beside them was giggling at the two's antics, snapping a few photos in his phone.

"Hey! The three of you get on home!" The school's security guard yelled from the entrance of the school building.

Mark and BamBam abruptly stopped, pulling Jinyoung along with them out the gate. Not wanting to cause a scene, or the security guard to report on the police for suspicious _activity_. One of the reasons why not a lot of adolescents go out with their friends. Due to the possibility that they could get reported on, saying that they are recruits for the rebellion or they are planning to do something mischievous that could provoke the authority.

Jinyoung made a quick glance at the school. Feeling disappointed that he wasn't able to see Im Jaebum.

 

The three ended up walking home together, it's something they usually don't do. Focusing on their studies on school days and they would only meet up during weekends to hang out, mostly indoors.

"It was so boring today." BamBam yawned.

"Every single day is boring." Jinyoung replied.

"Hey! How about you guys hang around in my place for today?" BamBam asked excitedly. "I know we still have classes tomorrow but let it slide for today."

Mark and Jinyoung exchanged looks, worry written on their faces. 

"I don't know BamBam, curfew is on about five hours and it's already 6pm." Mark stated. "Your house is about an hour from here and it will be hard for me and Jinyoung to get back home without the police breathing on to our necks."  

Jinyoung sadly agreed with Mark. 

If you think this curfew thing was for adolescents only. Nope, it's for everyone. Every civilian must be indoors by 10pm sharp. If they are caught loitering outside during curfew hours they would be arrested and questioned, or even worse. 

"Come on guys! I promise you can leave early before curfew starts!" BamBam pleaded. 

Jinyoung thought about it twice, still hesitating. 

"Alright, I'm in." Jinyoung agreed. "I do miss hanging out in your place."

The two turned to Mark with pouty faces, hoping they could make the older agree. Gazing into his eyes, saying  _join us join us._

"Gah! Fine!" Mark surrendered. "As long as we get to leave early." 

BamBam cheered and the three walked off, heading to the other direction. 

 

They passed by the depot building where the mural was seen. Now it was painted over, removing any signs of its existence. Jinyoung was disappointed, he was hoping to see it one last time. He knows that he shouldn't be thinking like this but it's not like they could read his mind, right? 

The three took the train to another town. It was much faster that way rather than taking the bus which could prolong their travel to BamBam's place. 

Finally arriving to the Bhuwakul's residence, the three entered and greeted BamBam's parents in Thai. They were offered to have dinner and they politely said yes. 

Mark and Jinyoung was led to the dining table. Jinyoung was seated next to Mark while they were across from BamBam's parents. The younger was at the edge of the table, already placing food on his plate.

"I'll just text my mom that I'm here." Jinyoung said as he pulls out his phone. 

"Me too." Mark followed. 

The dinner went on, the two enjoying the traditional Thai food they only got to taste every time they visit BamBam. 

Once they were done, they were told to leave their plates and that they could go ahead upstairs in BamBam's room. 

"So Mark hyung, did you know Jinyoung has a boyfriend?" BamBam playfully said. 

Mark gave Jinyoung a questioned look. Don't get me wrong, it's not like Mark is homophobic. He's more like, surprised. 

"What? No I don't." Jinyoung defended. "It's just some guy I bumped into and I have his school I.D.' 

"He gave you his school I.D?" Mark questioned. 

"No, no. He dropped it." Jinyoung stated. 

"That's romantic." BamBam chuckled. 

Jinyoung threw a pillow at BamBam and he retaliated, but Jinyoung dodged it causing Mark to get hit instead. 

The two younger one's froze as they stared at Mark who had his head lowered. 

"Oh, you guys are dead!" Mark laughed as he threw the pillow at the two. 

Took them a few throws before the three of them just laid down on the floor, exhausted. 

"Who is this guy anyway?" Mark asked.

"Im Jaebum." Jinyoung replied.

Mark and BamBam sat up, focusing on Jinyoung. 

"What?" Jinyoung asked, confused. "Do you guys know him?"

"He's in my class." Mark answered. "He's also the school's student council president. I'm surprised you didn't know that."

"Wait, what?"Jinyoung widened his eyes as he sat up. "He's the student council president? I don't believe you." 

"You were there during the announcement of the new student council members in the school assembly, hyung." BamBam reminded. 

"I wasn't paying attention during that time, okay?" Jinyoung argued. "He just doesn't seem that kind of person to me. I mean, he didn't even help me up when he bumped into me!" 

Jinyoung crossed his arms, furrowing his eyebrows remembering what happened with Im Jaebum earlier. He could just let go of it but he's a pretty stubborn guy. 

"The guy must have his reasons, Jinyoung." Mark said. "Don't let it affect you too much."

"Though you have to admit that he's pretty good looking." BamBam teased Jinyoung. "I swear, all the girls in my class are fawning over him."

Im Jaebum's features flashed before Jinyoung's mind causing him to blush. He is definitely good looking. The cat like eyes? So captivating.

"Alright! Enough of this!" Jinyoung claimed. 

The three went on and on with their chat. Found things to do together like playing board games, cards, and the such. Not noticing the time at all.

 

"Oh shit! It's an hour before curfew!" Mark gasped. "Come on Jinyoung, we have to go!"

Mark and Jinyoung gathered their belongings and scurried downstairs. BamBam escorted them out, bidding their farewells. 

"You guys get home safe!" BamBam yelled. 

The two thanked BamBam and ran towards the train station. Hoping they could get on as quickly as possible. Thankfully the last train arrived on time and there were less people on. 

Arriving at the their station, they hopped off and giving their final goodbyes before going their separate ways. 

Jinyoung ran as fast as he could. The police are starting to gather, ready to arrest any civilians who are still loitering passed the given time. 

He gave out a relieved sigh in seeing his home, quickly unlocking the door. He leaned against it as he closed the door, catching his breath. Just noticing the dark halls of their home, he opened the lights and searched for his mother.

"Mom! I'm home!" Jinyoung shouted.

Only silence was given as a reply. He entered every room, his mother no where in sight. Not even in her own bed room. No one is in the house except from him. 

Jinyoung's heart skipped a beat. He anxiously reached for his phone, hoping his mom had given him a message. 

 

_None_

 

Jinyoung was starting to sweat. Curfew already started and his mom is not home. Not a single message was left behind. 

 

_Was she taken?_

 

He tried calling her phone but it said that her phone can't be reached. Even her friends don't know where she was. Jinyoung started to panic. 

 

_I must look for her_

 

He knows it's not a wise thing to do since he could get caught but he cares a lot for his mother. If she was taken, he'll do everything in his power to get her back. Anything.

As long as she's safe.

 

Jinyoung made sure the coast was clear. He was light on his footsteps, making sure he won't make a single sound that would draw attention. He's only light source was the moon. He blended with the shadows that the houses casted, like stars that hid behind the clouds.

Not really sure where to look, he went to possible places where his mom could hide in. His mother taught him that if he found himself in situations where he's passed curfew, he should find a hiding spot. Wait for the right moment to come out. 

"Hey! You there!" 

Jinyoung gasped and ran. Not bothering looking behind him. He only had his hoodie on and he wasn't wearing a mask. It was risky.

He ran and ran, turning to another corner in an alley, the place becoming unfamiliar. But as long as he's able to outrun the police, he doesn't care. He was not going to get caught. 

 

Jinyoung began to outrun them, their voices fading from a distance. Not taking the chance, he still kept running.

Not being able to see much due to the limited light source, he bumped into a figure and fell forward.

"Ow." Jinyoung grunted.

Looking under him was a person. He jumped off of him in shock, in fear it might be one of the police.Though his attire says the opposite.

The stranger groaned in pain and rubbed a hand on his back. Jinyoung was about to apologize when something caught his eye.

He looked up and he was greeted by many variations of colors as birds with wings spread across the wall. The moon's light shined over and it made it far more beautiful. 

 

_Defsoul_

 

With widen eyes, he looked back at the stranger as the familiar cat likes eyes stared right back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I updated lolol  
> I was doing cinematics of the story in my head. All I need is to translate them into words which takes me a while to do
> 
> I'm really bad at writing xD  
> But my JJP feels so strong


End file.
